Snowing in the Twilight
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Amongst the Twili, Christmas was a concept they'd steadily grown used to thanks to their new king and queen. Snow on the other hand, was still relatively unknown to them. Midna had a plan to fix that. After all, it was the holidays and she wanted the mood to be right for her people. Plus, it also provided for a good excuse for some cuddling with her precious wolf


**Hello, everyone. This is another little Zelda one-shot featuring my OTP of the franchise on Christmas Eve. It's a sequel to my last story, "Breathtaking" so Link and Midna are an established item…with some surprises in store. Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"This is perhaps the most studying that I've seen you put in all year, and of all things it's for a leisure project."

Midna's brow twitched, then her lips curved upward into a slight smile as she turned about in her seat, one arm on the desk and the other atop the chair she'd been sitting on. She was sure someone was going to find her hiding out in the royal library, even at this late hour. No, especially at this late hour. It didn't surprise her that the one to find her was perhaps one the one who would have been the most encouraging of her latest venture, after a few stinging words of criticism though.

"Leisure, maybe, but you can't deny that it'll help bridge the gap between our two worlds." She coyly shot back crossing her legs and resting her cheek against her knuckles. A sly smirk adored the redhead's face. This wasn't an uncommon look for her, in fact, it was quite an infamous one. While she'd only been on the throne for less than three years, the position had become something of a trademark of hers. Rather it was good or bad depended on the mood, and partially the fortitude of who it as she was speaking to. "If I'm able to bring snow to the Twilight Realm then it will benefit all, including you, Cicero."

The old sorcerer looked to his student and now ruler with a smile laced with annoyance. It gradually died out as he let his walls down and let out a deep laugh that echoed through the mostly empty library. A life time seemed to have passed since the redhead was a mere princess, a student of his, and now she was so much more. And yet some of her key personality traits had managed to change, namely her sheer audacity. If anything, that trait seemed only to have grown, quite suppressing considering that she'd assumed two roles that normally called for more caution.

Walking over, he peered at the table upon which sat a number of books, spell books. Of course, as the rightful ruler of the realm all of them were technically Midna's property to do with as she wished. And practice them as she wished, or at least most of them. "Somehow, you got our people to celebrate this odd holiday of the Light Realm, and now you wish to add to it. With all due respect your highness, you've already bridged the gap between our two realms, more so than some are willing to tolerate."

"Oh, like a little cold weather's going to bother anyone. Besides, it's not like our people have never seen snow and ice before." Retorted the queen.

"No, but never falling from the sky." Cicero retorted before raising his eyebrow. He was amongst those many thousands who'd never experienced "holiday weather" as it was called. Oddly, rather than disdain at the thought of experiencing such weather, he felt excitement. It was for that reason he couldn't even find it in him to try to pretend to oppose his queen's plan to add some "Christmas cheer" to the realm. Or rather, add more cheer. Decorations and the like had already been set up, all directed by the king himself, who knew more about the holiday than the rest of them put together. Mostly because he himself had celebrated it for years before crossing over into the Twilight Realm alongside their returning princess. "Go, get some rest. I'll take over your research from here."

Midna just barely stifled a yawn. "This is supposed to be my Christmas present to everyone."

"And it will be," Softly affirmed the male Twili, his dark hazel-colored eyes cackling with fatherly affection for his former student. He'd known her since she was a little girl, and he'd watched with pride as she grew into a capable young woman and now queen. "Ultimately, rather or not this works will hinge on your magical talent."

"Then we'll have nothing to worry about." Laughed the former adventurer standing up straight, her night gown sticking to her as she finally let out the yawn she'd been trying hard to contain. Shadows were beginning to develop under her enchanting eyes. "I suppose I'll see you in the morning, Cicero, and you better have gotten some sleep like you're asking me to."

"Asking a council member to get some sleep? My lady you're near asking for the impossible."

"I'm the queen whom you serve and who is responsible for the well-being of thousands, and here I am about to wonder off to bed. Everyone can take some time to relax, especially as I've learned this time of the year." Responded the redhead with a giggle. She knew her words would be followed, even if begrudgingly. They were those whose duty it was to advise her, then there were those whom she considered part of her "inner circle", the people she trusted the most. Being a life-long friend, Cicero was one such person, even if he tried to act like he didn't care for her beyond her role as a monarch.

He himself had been one of the first to give his blessings to her marriage to the last person anyone expected for her to wed.

Not a noble or upscale merchant as was expected, she'd married someone far better, a thousand times better.

She didn't expect that person to be in the bedroom sleeping. Upon not finding him there, she smiled and walked to the left, her ears picking up the soft laughter that filled her sweetest dreams. Midna picked around the corner laying eyes on the two people whom she vowed most.

Link sat against a comfy wooden rocking chair, a small bundle held up in the crux of his right arm. From the bundle came a series of coos and laughter, innocent sounds that would have melted the heart. In fact, they did melt the heart. The Hylian held up his hand, smiling as a tiny blue-tinted palm reached out to connect to it. Gently, he clapped down on the tiny hand, causing the child in his arms to laugh and giggle. He pulled back, concentrating a small bundle of magical energy into his palm. Again, the tiny palm opened, magical power surging from the baby into the sphere causing its radiance to glow.

Its luminous grew twice as bright when Midna reached over and added her power.

Upon registering her appearance, the two boys smiled, the youngest cooing in delight.

"Still awake, huh, guess you really take after me, Aaron." Giggled the Queen of the Twilight Realm as her son was passed into her arms. In her tender embrace, the one-and-half-year-old baby cooed and awed in delight. He was reunited with his mother, more over, his family was whole. Jumbled up words flew from his mouth as he raised his arms, lightly touching his mother's flaming-red strands so identically to his own. Heart overflowing with joy, Midna reached over and placed a light kiss atop her boy's head. In turn, she herself received a kiss from her husband. "He woke you up?"

"Not his fault, he gets it from me just as much as you, he is _our _son after all." Laughed the Hylian. He was back in the rocking chair, his wife atop his lap and their son safely in her arms. Link held her by her hip, taking solace in the soft humming she used to lull Aaron back to sleep. "Spent some time at the library?" Came his eventual inquiry.

"Guilty," She laughed. "I'm pretty sure I've got the spell down, or at least enough I don't bury the capital in snow. Hehe, that'd be awfully embarrassing wouldn't it?"

"I have faith in you, or rather, we have faith in you, don't we, Aaron?" For a reply, there was a soft coo, a cry of "Pa", from the young Hylian-Twili child. "See?" Laughed said child's father causing Midna to affectionately roll her eyes.

"A vote of confidence from the only two men in my life, definitely the key to success." She spoke with air of generosity as she stood up and placed their son back in his crib. As she did so, a grimace crossed Aaron's face seconds before a cry left his tiny lips. A smile of understanding stretched across Midna's face as she brought her son back up to her chest. Only with the affectionate touch of his father did the baby begin to quiet down, peaceful slumber working its way around him. "Seems like he wants to spend the night with us, huh, Link?"

"I see no complaining, and besides, it's the best time of the year for some cuddling." Responded the Hylian-born King of the Twilight Realm.

It was a marriage that had shocked the minds of the entire realm, from the nobility and upper echelons all the way down to the commoners. To immense surprise, and relief, the union of the Twilight Princess and Hero of Light was for the most part accepted. Fresh in the minds of many was the insurrection of Zant, namely the pair who'd worked tireless to end it and undo the damage that it had wrought. One of them had been the realm's princess…and the other a being from the Realm of Light whom the Twili had next to no contact with for hundreds of years. Then the princess announced her pregnancy by said hero months after her official coronation and wedding.

For some, it answered the question of if Twili and Hylians could reproduce. Some hadn't been entirely happy with such a revelation…and then there were those who absolutely hated it.

The last two years had been…testing, but some form of stability had finally descended upon the realm putting fears and worries to rest. Among them were Link and Midna, who finally felt like they'd found a grove to flow by. It was their deepest wish that the world they were creating for their son would be one he could smile and laugh in. So far, they liked to think they were on their way to doing that.

Midna hoped that bringing the concept of snow to her realm would help that along. There would be times when they were able to travel to the Realm of Light as the Mirror of Twilight still existed, an agreement that had been reached with Zelda, quite a happy one at that. Sure, there was a the chance that Aaron would see snow during one of those eventual trips, but Midna was a tad selfish and wanted her son to see snow in her realm before his father's, and upon later growing up get the look of admiration that came with such an achievement.

As per usual, Aaron lay in-between his mother and father, their arms protectively wrapped over him as he quietly snoozed away the night. Hearing the soft coos of his slumbering breathing made Link and Midna relax, sleep gradually overtaking the two of them. Of course, Midna went first, safe and content in the proximity of her husband and her son. Seeing both his wife and son asleep, Link so gently pressed them closer, the latter enveloped in a blanket of warmth and love as every child should have been.

He thought of his own past memories of Christmas Eve, often spent in the protected and sometimes snowed in confines of Ordon Village. It had been pleasant, blissful as even without his birth parents, he still had a family. A found family that loved and cared for him as if he were one of their own. Snowball fights and sledding that usually ended with heads and faces caked with snow leading to long warm-ups by the fire. Those things were all enjoyable, but Link now had something that could compete with it all.

He didn't need snow to make Christmas special, all he needed was people. Fortune smiled upon him as he had those in spades, and he wouldn't trade any of them for the world.

* * *

One day out from Christmas and everything was proceeding nicely, better than nicely in fact. For a people banished to a realm at the boundary between light and darkness, the people of Twili seemed to have a fondness for light. It was a sign that their physical appearances aside, they too earned for light just like any other living creature. In this realm of shadows, they had attained light of their own, and she and Link had added to it.

Red and green radiance dotted not just the royal palace but the corresponding capital city around it. To say it was a vast improvement over last year's attempts at Christmas celebrations would have been a massive understatement. As queen, Midna felt the urge to add to it all.

Hands raised, she began the multi-lined spell incantation needed for the spell to have even some semblance of working. If it failed then at best she'd just spend the rest of the day exhausted with little to show for it. She had three more council meetings before she could retire for the evening and thankfully the next day, Christmas itself which she would spend with her family. Magical energy swelled about around her, not rising in temperature but instead cooling. Twili runes manifested in a circle above her arms, tendrils of icy energy racing up to her finger tips. With a final cry, she launched the gathered energy skyward.

As quickly as it had came, the sphere of black and icy-blue energy vanished into the dawning sky. Midna felt like she'd just lost half the strength in her body; her legs wobbled, but she remained upright, red eyes intently watching the skies for any sort of change. It wasn't like she had any world-altering sources of power such as the Triforce and goddess-forbid, the Fused Shadows, all she had was her wits, intelligence, and a prayer. So far, it looked like the latter would be going unanswered.

A smile grew along the magical ruler's face as she felt a familiar nose rub against her hand. Turning about, she faced a larger than average wolf, practically a dire wolf, standing on the rooftop before her. Its beautiful gray and white fur served to sharply highlight the azure blue of its eyes. Laughing, Midna stepped forward and placed herself against the beast's soft fur.

"I tried my best, huh?"

There was a sudden breeze and the fur was gone, but the warmth remained. A pair of human hands wrapped around the redhead's waist just as hers were wrapped around the Hylian's. "That's all you needed to do, and you don't have to make it snow to bring out the Christmas cheer." Link offered pulling away and guiding her back over to the balcony. "All of this is because of you."

"And you," She added with a giggle. While she liked to tease and joke, tender moments like this was when she wanted to show just how much she truly appreciated the man beside her, who vowed to always remain at her side. "You had to explain the concept of Christmas to my people and they've taken it pretty far. We finally found a use for some of the more passive trees that can grow in the forests."

"And the capital looks more beautiful than ever, if you're willing to take my opinion." Offered the Hylian.

"Well, you are the king of this realm so your opinion does count for something, just not _quite _as much as mine. Albeit I do value your opinion more than any of those stuff councilors." Answered back the Twili leaning against her beloved husband.

Neither of the two were aware of the slow-moving ground clouds above them, clouds that vaguely resembled storm clouds. If anyone bothered to check the temperature, they would have found that it was dropping. Such a change would be noticed amongst some, but few could predict what was to happen next. Indeed, the effects wouldn't become evident until the next day, when the Twilight Realm celebrated Christmas for the second time.

* * *

"Your Highness! Your Highness!"

The King and Queen of the Twilight Realm groaned as they heard the familiar pounding at the door. All too familiar. They'd literally lost count of the number of times they'd ben awoken by someone banging against the doors, a servant no doubt bringing urgent news. Midna rose into an upright position, her arm stretched out and magically flicking the door open to allow the visitor inside.

"Y-Y-Your Highness!" Stammered the pig-tailed dark-green-haired Twili woman. Cassia, a childhood friend of Midna who'd been with her since her days at a little girl. Now she was practically her personal servant and the official nanny to their son. That was the first thing Midna silently asked her longtime friend with a single sharp glare. In spite of her hysterics, the green-haired woman stood up straight and shook her head. That brought relief to the pair. Then came the hysteria again. "T-T-The sky! The sky!" She stammered.

"What, Cassia? What is this about the sky? Is it-" Midna asked only to be cut-off by a tap on the shoulder from her husband.

"Snowing." Answered Link causing Midna's eyes to widen. Spinning about, she followed his gaze to the window, a frost-covered window. Blinking in shock, she walked up to it, her hands moving to slide up the glass thus allowing a pleasant gale of icy air to enter the royal bedroom. Behind her and her husband, Cassia shivered, as did Link. He stretched out his hand catching several snowflakes into his scarred palm. Midna's joined him catching a flurry of snowflakes as well.

They were merely a few of the millions, trillions, that were cascading down from a surprisingly gray and cloud sky. Onto a land that had been painted in a thin layer of snow white. Frost and snow covered not just the Palace of Twili but the surrounding lands, the entire city and if they had to take a guess the forests beyond.

"L-Lady Midna, L-Lord Link…is this…um, is this the 'snow' you too discussed?" Came Cassia's confused but curious voice as she stepped closer.

The married couple turned back to the Servant with smiles. "Yes, yes it is, Cassia." Midna answered while her husband grinned then took off in a sudden burst of speed. In his absence, Cassia stepped in, her old friend helping her to reach out and feel the first droplets of snow against her skin. "Feels cold, doesn't it?"

"It does," she admitted as a smile slowly spread across her face. "But it is a pleasant sort of cold. I…I like it."

"I figured you would, and I'm sure you're not the only one." Laughed Midna. She was proven right as seconds later her husband re-entered the room, their son making all manner of noises as he was now awake. The two women parted ways allowing for the Twili king to step up to the window.

Protected by his blue-lined blanket, Aaron was shielded from the harmful effects of the cold, but his curiosity had been peeked. His tiny arms rose up and reached out grasping at the snowflakes that entered the room. The small size and fragility of them fascinated his bright blue eyes, so much like his father's. Temporarily overwhelmed, he attempted to grab as many as he could then shoved them into his open mouth, coming to the odd but not unreasonable conclusion they were eatable. It was without a doubt an adorable sight.

It was also merely a prelude as to what was to come later on, as the Twili celebrated their second Christmas, as well as their first under a blanket of clear-white snow delivered to them by their queen.

* * *

For a majority of the Twili, it was their first time seeing snow, especially those who didn't even have access to the knowledge or appearances of the World of Light and its various snow caps and glaciers. People already had reason to celebrate this day, now they had a reason to play in the middle of the street and in the parks, which was exactly what they did. The children, and more than a few of the adults. Parents quickly found themselves drawn into snowball fights between children, and sometimes it was the reversal as a stray snowball hit leading to an expected counter attack.

Even those areas where the light of the Sols burned bright, the snow persisted, as if a divine power were holding it down without diminishing the light of the mystical light sources. One could almost have argued that the snow itself had been sent by some divine power using the Queen of the Twili as a conduit. Whichever it was, the shadow-affiliated denizens of the realm were happy to experience their first true taste of the season known as "winter", something that hadn't been felt by their kind for centuries, close to a thousand years.

Chief among them were the king and queen of the realm, oh, and their son as well. Like the rest of his future subjects, the young prince saw and felt snow for the first time. It whipped at his face as he rode atop his father's back, his mother protectively behind him and keeping one hand bound around his waist. The world rushed by him, a colorful mixture of white and black and orange that resembled a painting more than reality. For Aaron, it was reality, it was joy.

Link himself felt a strange attraction to the snow, arguably it was the beast in him, the wolf in him. Midna felt a similar attraction, albeit more human in nature. Their venture to Snowpeak Ruins had been the first time she'd truly _seen _snow in such large quantities. Such landscapes didn't exist in her native realm, so a part of her felt blessed in seeing such a sight. Midna wanted to share the experience with the rest of her people. Her Christmas wish had come true, as had Link's, his wish to enjoy the holiday with his family.

Aaron certainly enjoyed himself as when they finally returned to the palace the little redhead fell fast asleep, particularly after a short meal and bath that he and his wife had seen to. Together, they lowered him back into his cradle.

"Think he'll nail you in the face the same way I did when he's older?" Midna chuckled leaning on her husband's shoulder.

The Hylian chuckled at the memory. His wife, then traveling partner, had been completely awe-struck by the snowy landscape that they'd come across far up north. As he took the time to bask in the sight, he found himself socked in the face. Off to the side hovered the helmet-wearing imp, a fistful of snow in her hair-composed third hand. He remembered responding back in kind.

"Hey, he could always hit you instead of me. I'll be hiding in the snow." He finally said causing his wife to giggle. She placed a light kiss on his cheek before stepping back, walking back into their bedroom which lay connected to Aaron's nursey. Link chose to linger a moment longer, completely enthralled by the sight of his slumbering son.

It was hard to believe that he was standing there, a king of a realm he never knew existed, but was devoted to protecting. Before him lay a child whose birth had been as fantastical as it had been expected. He laughed remembering the sheer shock and joy that consumed him when Midna announced she was pregnant to him. Neither of them needed to think hard as to how that came about.

The word, "divine blessing" came to mind when considering _where _they'd made love at. He felt like they hadn't suffered any sort of divine punishment for their coupling, albeit they had been heckled by some once word if Midna's impeding motherhood and his fatherhood got out. Things had turned out for the best.

"Sleep tight, Aaron, we'll be here when you wake up." Whispered the proud father leaning down and kissing the slumbering boy's cheek. It might have been Link's imagination, but he could have sworn he saw Aaron smile and breath out "Pa" as he turned about in his bed. He was sure that for Aaron, it had been an enjoyable Christmas.

Link himself felt it had been a good Christmas. Passing through the hallway and pushing the curtain shut, he saw that it just got better.

"Fast asleep, is he?" Giggled the Queen of the Twili, one hand seductively on her waist.

Responding was difficult as Link stared at his wife, her not a night gown covering her but a scarlet-red hoodie lined with white fur. A similarly-designed red skirt reached down to her ankles. A pair of fiery bangs framed her face, glittering hair clips adorning the lower ends. They moved like flames as she beckoned to him. Quietly, the Hylian walked over, heart pounding and near exploding as he took hold of the scantly-clad beauty.

"He is." Link heard a snap that was followed by the sound of glass ringing. He didn't need to look around to know that a sound barrier had been placed around their bed chamber. The last thing they wanted was to wake Aaron up from his nighty slumber, they'd likely have that happen later on into the night and over the next few days.

Midna smiled. "So, my king, it's just us."

He grinned tightening his arms around her waist while she did the same to his neck. A cold wind howled outside acting like a bell for them to begin.

Link's cobalt-blue eyes aligned with her ruby-red as their tongues dueled for supremacy. It was without a doubt the most passionate kiss they'd shared in weeks, their respective duties as queen and king and parents having kept them from embracing one another as they wanted to. Finally alone, they could put aside those duties and each other at their leisure. Such a gift was one they were both immensely grateful for.

With full confidence in her husband, Midna leaned forward allowing her body to go limp. Naturally, Link caught her, hoisting her up by her legs, which sensually wrapped around his waist. Her arms coiled around his neck like a pair of serpents, her mouth continuously biting at his; Link bit back. Their lustful moans quickly filled up the bedchamber as was befitting of a married couple. Slowly, Link began to walk forward towards their bed, holding up his wife in his arms all the while. As far as he was concerned, she might as well have been light as a feather in spite of being one half of his whole world. Equally so, Midna cradled one half of her world in her arms. She shuddered feeling his hands move to her ass as they moved toward the bed. Upon reaching it, she separated her red lips from her love's to let out a throaty cry of bliss.

The Hylian took a page out of her book-sensually kissing her by the neck sending rolling waves of erotic joy down her spine. Midna felt her legs extend then fold back, her toes curling and uncurling as she was assaulted by the blonde's skillful lips and hands. He was teasing her. A blessed smile formed on the Twili queen's face; though she enjoyed being dominant, Link never disappointed when he decided to take the reins and guide their lovemaking. On a night such as this she was more than happy to let him.

Just as she'd gone to great lengths to make this Christmas special for him, the Hylian wanted to do the same for his wife. She meant so much to him, enough that he'd fight off all the evil in two realms if it meant protecting her or making her smile. Being able to hold and kiss her like this, treat her as she deserved to be treated was the best gift he possibly could have asked for. More so than the snow cascading down upon the Twili realm outside.

"My love…" Came the feathery voice of the realm's ruling monarch, her hand having reached up and her fingers entrenched in Link's blond spikes. She never got tired of feeling them, running her hands through them as their bodies pressed against one another, intimately connected in body and soul. This was one of those times that would without a doubt be ingrained in her memory, and rightfully so given the mood.

"Just lay back and relax, my queen, my Midna." Replied the swordsman in an affectionate voice that resounded in her ear. Link pulled himself up so he was eye-level with his redheaded wife. A passion-infused kiss quickly followed suit as the queen was hungry for another taste of her husband. He readily gave it to her; his fingers continued to gently run circles along her backside. Seductive moans were muffled by their combined lips, tongues lashing at one another and pelvises half-heartedly thrusting against one another. All of it was merely a prelude to what was to come later on into the night, and perhaps continue into the next morning.

The red-clad beauty did as her husband had gently requested of her. Originally, she was the one who planned on doing the seducing, but her Hylian lover had flipped things around as he usually did. Just one of his many charms that made him such a desirable partner in two worlds. Smug pride raced up Midna's spine along with fiery bliss as his lips dotted her face and neck with butterfly kisses, each one almost being enough to make Midna's back arch upward. She held him in her arms, lightly pleading for Link to continue; she'd already grown addicted. Ever the faithfully lover, and quite eager himself, Link obeys. He suckled her neck as he always liked to do in private and she liked to do to him.

"Ahhh!" His canines came down ever so lightly, the sharpen points sending not pain but pleasure racing through her body like venom from a scorpion's sting. Temporarily, the Queen of the Twili felt like she were seeing stars. Next came his tongue, making her realize she was floating down a cosmic stream overhead stretched the cosmos. Rather than reaching upward, the cosmos came down to her in the form of lips and hands that touched her all over. Through the sensual enveloping, a pause came during which Midna was able to loosely regain her bearings. Staring ahead of her was Link, his blue eyes dark and seductive and focused solely on her. Midna again framed him by the face, then brought him down. Air became last on their list of priorities.

What was occurring was the sort of intimacy that had been the gossip of the Twilight Realm for close to two years. Gradually, many had begun to wonder just how good in bed the heroic Hylian was. Only their queen would know as she was the only one allowed to touch him; equally so, only the sword-wielding hero knew how to make the Twili queen moan and scream in erotic delight. He'd done so once already and from their union had come their beloved son, who now quietly slumbered in his cradle little over one room over. The boy did not yet know it, but what was unfurling within his parents' chambers would likely result in him gaining more siblings for him to play in the snow with.

In the back of their minds, they both had given some thought to it, but now they were actually acting on those wishes. Tis the season as the saying went.

Link withdrew from her neck, his eyes near feral silts as they were in his wolf form. Midna was utterly mesmerized by them just as she'd had him mesmerized. Truly, everything went in pairs and cycles. She could hear her own breathing, coming out as soft pants akin to an afternoon breeze. Alongside it was the beating of her heart, as if she were seconds away from entering the Sacred Realm and basking in its radiant glow. Luckily for her, the radiance decided to come to her instead of wait. The kiss that followed was short and passionate, just as all their kisses were. All too slowly, the hero pulled back putting barely an inch of space between their lips. It was an inch that Midna could easily cover and would have in most cases, yet something held her back. His eyes were probably what did it as the more the Twili Queen stared into them, the more enthralled she became, everything else including her body seemingly drifted away.

Above her, the swordsman wasn't as motionless as his lover. His left hand moved above her semi-exposed stomach, a light feather's kiss that she barely registered in her stupor. He could understand what was running through her as similar feelings were racing through him; a part of Link did want to take hold of her lips again and kiss her until they both felt the straining need for oxygen forcing them apart. Still, he held that urge back. Somehow.

His fingers fiddled with the silver strings that held her cloak together. It felt like all it took to undo them was a single tug; that was also what breathed life back into the Twili Queen. Her eyes flashed like the silvery glint of a sword in motion. Perfect light pink lips curved into a lustful smile that made Link's heart skip a beat. He could have done something to stop her, to remain on top, but he chose to let his wife have her fun. In the end it ultimately came out to both their benefit so there was no harm in it; there was only pulse-pounding excitement. The Hylian felt his back touch the soft mattress in a single breath, he stared up into the blood-colored eyes of the woman he loved. Her hands now pressed against his chest while their waistlines pressed against one another. A hush escaped the Hylian's lips as he grinded against her.

"Good boy," Giggled the redhead leaning down and finally stealing a kiss form her blond lover. She giggled again feeling his hands clench at her hips, Midna rocked her hips causing him to moan into her mouth. His moans were further muffled by her stabbing at him with her tongue; she'd taken the offensive and was successfully holding it. The Hylian's fingers spread and massaged her sides, causing the Twili's body to ripple with thinly contained pleasure. If this continued, she'd likely explode like a bomb. "Link," came her tender voice as she broke away from him for a quick intake of air. He took one as well, then he was back to kissing her. Gradually, she brought his body upward, or rather, he rose while still holding her in his arms. Midna held fast to her husband as he did to her.

Again, his mouth moved from hers to find her neck where he sensually bit down, reassorting his dominance. The queen's fingers dug into the back of his tunic; she longed to feel his flesh beneath her fingers. Such a thing would have been possible with little more than a slight surge of magical energy, but Midna didn't feel like going through the hassle of repair sewing afterwards. Not to mention she simply liked undressing her Hylian lover, often inch by inch of his clothing and after their lovemaking picking through the pile of discarded clothing. Perhaps it could be called a kink, whatever it was, it was one she was somewhat proud of.

Naturally, Link raised his arms allowing for her to remove all the clothing on his upper body. She was granted full access to his torso, his chest, his everything. Like all battle-tested warriors, he carried scars as "trophies" and "tributes" to his adventuring. Midna had been there with him for most of those scars, some of which were associated with memories she was loath to admit. Still, those weren't the only markings on his body that caught the wondering eye. Along his right arm ran a series of glowing green tattoos, much like those worn by Twili such as herself. It was proof of assimilation, proof that though he was Hylian by blood, he'd been adopted into the shadow-borne race as one of their own.

He embraced said race's queen as his woman; she eagerly returned his actions by at last digging her black nails into his surprisingly soft skin. Midna near bounced on his lap, grinding her hips against his causing his member to rise up and straining against the confines of his pants. Equally so, she felt her pussy growing hot as if she were lying naked by the fire place. Right up against her was a fire, a mighty flame that she knew she could always turn to for warmth and comfort. Just as much, he knew that she would always be a source of warmth; together, they would be ever-present hearth to their people and their family.

She whispered to him, _"Start unwrapping me." _In a voice dripping with seductive venom. Growling deep in the back of his throat, the Hylian threw off the red and white-furred cloak she bore revealing her unblemished beauty to his azure eyes. Even as he kissed her, he worked to undo the thin sheet of red cloth around her waist. A breath of air in the form of a moan and a smile came when he finally removed it. Link took Midna by the hips and pressed her against him, his animalistic side screaming for him to claim his woman here and now. He had no intention of fighting the urge, nor did she have any intention of resisting him.

The Twili Queen remained on top, even as her spouse took the aggressive lead. Perhaps he knew what she had planned and was merely keeping himself in position for when it came time for him to undress. He derived a certain thrill in knowing all of her clothing had been discarded before him; the first time she'd seen her true form he'd admittedly had to have it explained where her clothing began and her skin began. Once he learned, he fantasized, then came that magically evening where they admitted to their feelings. They'd spent every coupling since then exploring one another's body as much as possible, laying claim to it along the way.

It came Midna's turn as she pulled herself away from his lips and began to softly pepper sweet kisses down his jaw and chest. Between her lips and fingers, he couldn't stop shaking, just as she planned. Around his neck, she did to him as he'd done to her-softly bite down and suckle. Link responded by pinching her ass cheeks; there came the occasional massage as Midna moaned out in delight from his actions. Grinning like a wolf, Link continued doing so, eventually turning the Twili Queen into a howling mess. It felt like an eternity before she regained control of herself; when she did, she looked to him with an equally ravenous smile. A sloppy but fiery kiss followed before she resumed her original plan of attack.

She was always so tender when it came to kissing and caressing his scars. Sometimes Link wondered if she were trying to erase them. His hand at times found her in those times, coaxing her upward where his warm eyes found hers. Sometimes a kiss ensued, one that reminded her that while they were reminders of pain, they were also trophies of strength and endurance.

Shutting his eyes, Link dimly thought back to how his life had arrived at this point. How it had all began like any other ordinary day, then the unexpected happened and he'd been catapulted into an unexpected life-changing journey that had led him into the arms of the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. This same woman was now the mother of his child and his lawfully wedded wife, his entire world. She pulled down his pants revealing his erect member and quickly began to service it causing him to groan in bliss. Sensual lips pressed against his member and skillful hands massaged his balls sending his mind into a tizzy fit. It wouldn't be long before he completely lost his ability to think clearly; after that it would without a doubt be a colorful haze of feeling and ecstasy. Both of which were rolling in like waves from a torrential storm.

_That's it, yes, that's it, my husband. _Cheered the Twili Queen running her tongue up and down his member, sharpening his sword as she'd done so before. This was something she heard most men dreamed of as their "Christmas Gift"; as a wife, Midna felt more than happy to give it to her husband. She'd truthfully been quite hungry in wanting to wrap her lips and fingers as well. Walking the halls of the royal palace and the streets she was privy to some of the chatter, especially those regarding her Hylian husband. Women talked of how sharp his "sword" was and how they'd loved to be the ones to sharpen it. Such a thought would remain confined to their dreams, and Midna would allow those dreams to be spoken of in hushed voices, no more than that.

Continuously, the swordsman's back arched off the bed as his fingers dug into the sheets in half-hearted attempts to control himself. It was such a cute effort that Midna couldn't help but give her lover points for trying, but it was all in vain. She let him know that by giving the blond warrior a single seductive look when their eyes met. Midna could practically feel the restraints holding Link back coming undone which made her sharpen her gaze. All the while, her hands continued to pump his dick, his body subconsciously responded from there on out. Her name was on the tip of his tongue, yet his frantic breathing wouldn't allow such a thing to pass. Or rather, Midna wouldn't. Her luxurious grin deepened as she moved her mouth back to the forefront of his member. First, she struck at him with a light lick, it caused Link's back to rise up and a groan to escape him. Two more licks made three which was enough teasing for Midna.

"Ahhhhhh….!" The sweet valley of Midna's breasts was a pleasure he'd longed for. Early, he'd bene too preoccupied to fondle them as he wanted to, her overall body being too enticing for Link to pass up. Now, it felt almost like vengeance as the two sizable orbs massaged his dick just as her hands had. Fingers stretched forward then curled back and eyelids slid open and shut in rapid succession. As he predicted, control was lost as his wife vigorously pumped him using her womanly assets. Friction exploded from the skin-to-skin contact, Link felt like he was being levitated above Death Mountain's blazing peak. How long would it be until the drop came and he was immersed in the blazing hot abyss?

At the rate Midna was going, probably not long. She relished the way he twisted and squirmed and moaned from the tender treatment his male member was receiving at the behest of her breasts. In all honesty, she'd been a tad….insecure regarding them as she grew up, even into her teenage years when her body finally began to feel out and she began to look like in the words of her peers, "a true woman". Licking her lips, she picked up her pace, increasing the level of friction wrought by the interaction. Every breath he took, no matter how rushed or how loud, was music to Midna's ears, as well as a stroking to her royal ego. That was the fun thing about tit fucks such as this, when the affection was mutual, it was enjoyable on both ends.

Link made sure of that by grabbing hold of some shred of reason and thrusting his hips upward. Needless to say, it caught Midna by surprise, pleasant surprise. Their eyes met just long enough for her to catch the smile on his face. The queen gave a short laugh before moving her lips over to the exposed tip of his member. It was bobbing up and down in front of her as if trying to bait her into acting; needless to say, it worked as the monarch's lips and tongue were engulfing the sword tip in a heartbeat. With his mouth free, the Hylian arched his head back and howled, all while still pushing his hips upward. Midna responded in kind by increasing her own pace.

Between the two of them had been birthed a hearth-like flame that grew by the second. Together, they feed the blaze, minds and hearts racing like lightning. Breaths were inhaled and exhaled at in rapid succession, eyes increasingly clouding over. Hearts furiously beat against chest threatening to explode any moment. Link's came closest as the entirety of the tip of his member was consumed by his wife's luxurious lips, the rest of his member was being smothered by the dark tender valley of her boobs. Blue eyes stared straight ahead after several brief periods of darkness; the Hylian's body was now moving on its own, his hips thrusting up into Midna as a subconscious response. Eternity was condensed into the span of seconds, and at the end of those seconds came sweet release.

"Midna!" Screeched the king, his restraint giving out shooting forth a burst of masculine juices directly into the waiting queen's face. Mentally cheering in exhilaration, she opened her mouth to take in as much of his essence as she could. Every drop was savored as if it were the last thing she'd ever drink. From the Hylian came a gushing eruption of pure euphoria that quickly washed over her, throwing her out into a flaming sea that she bathed in. Ecstasy rushed on down into her following closely behind the gushing torrents of semen that Link blasted into her mouth. Pulling away, the royal Twili allowed the continuing gush to douse the whole of her face and chest.

A deep sigh of delight passed through Midna's wet lips as ropes of white liquid landed upon her. It was nothing short of scandalous if seen by the masses, but they were alone in their private chambers embracing one another as husband and wife. She shut her eyes and pleasantly waited for the white rain to end, a time that seemed to stretch on into hours. Midna wished it could go on longer.

Colored spots danced across Link's vision as he came down from his first orgasm, one that he'd been building up to for a while and looking forward to since laying eyes upon his wife. Mere minutes after it had subsided he felt renewed strength push through him allowing for him to sit upright and witness his wife, Midna of the Twilight Realm, lick herself clean of his juices. He smirked upon seeing it, an act that didn't go unnoticed by his lady love. She paused in her licking, giving him an aside smirk that remained as she cleaned herself. Watching her made Link's cock harden up again as he briefly thought to taking her in his arms and driving his masculine sword into her. The thought was enough to cause his cock to twitch in excitement.

His urges were fulfilled when in the blink of an eye, Midna was back on his member again, aggressively deepthroating herself as she suckled his member for more of the delicious white substance. Chuckling, Link happily obliged her by thrusting his hips forward, one hand steady on her beautiful red hair and the other on the bed. His hot and heavy pants were the ones that went unrestricted while hers were muffled curtsy of the seven-inch member rocking in and out of her mouth. The rocking grew stronger as Link put more effort into his thrusts, hitting the back of Midna's already sullied throat. She moaned in delight, looking up to him with inviting red eyes. He answered her call with several more deep thrusts that ended with his head thrown back and yet another scream of ecstasy bursting from his lips.

Holding onto him by the thighs, the Twili beauty took in the next wave of cum like it was what she was born to do. The warm feeling that had been on the verge of fading was suddenly reinvigorated thanks to the thick burst that shot down her throat. Her pussy shook in erotic anticipation for when it would be assailed by the hero's tongue. She felt his penis throb as rope after rope was shot into her, all of which she took in. When the time finally came to pull away, her mouth and face were smeared in creamy white. Twin lines fell from the corners of her lips, which curved upward in a flirty smile.

The couple took the next few minutes to truly let the afterglow of the orgasm play out. A follow up would come in do that, this time ending with Midna howling to the unseen and snowy sky. She visibly shook with joy before her husband as she swallowed the lumps of cum that had been shot into her, then turned her attention to finishing off the rest that lay across her chest. Throughout the entire act, Link watched with a lustful eyes, especially when he saw her cradle and massage her own breasts to scoop up the residual cum. Knowing he was watching, the now elevated princess made a show out of it, pushing up her breasts and running her long slender fingers across her nipples. What caught his eye was the glint on her ring finger, so identically to the shine of the gemstone on his own ring.

Time passed in a vacuum, only ending when Midna had finished "cleaning" herself. Looking up to him with seductive eyes, she was ready when he lunged forth, smashing his lips against hers. Moaning in joy, she reached up and dug her nails into his shoulder blades; Link did the same tighten his hold around her sensual waist. She wasn't as naked as him, a loan red skirt still covered her waist and nothing else; she'd forgone wearing any kind of underwear knowing it would only get in the way. Link must have realized that as his fingers probed against her exposed buttocks. A moan of approval sounded off causing Midna's cheeks to flare bright red. It was the first time she'd ever done something like this; it seemed she'd chosen the right time, place, and most definitely the right man to do it for.

Their bodies rolled across the bed, him ending on top and her on the bottom. He rose for air, the red skirt in his hands as he looked down at the fully exposed Twili. In sharp contrast to his scarred body, hers was free of all imperfections, just as it should have been. Also unlike his skin, hers was an exotic mixture of light blues and slat grays like all Twili. At first, Link had found her oddly colored body confusing but secretly quite interesting, then time progressed and their relationship deepened, their views deepened. Now he never tired of staring at her dual-colored body, and tending to it as a man would his woman's.

"Ahh…ah…my darling…still…so attentive." Whispered the redheaded monarch through the shakes brought on by Link's tender kisses that started along her face then continued downward. Her hands moved across his back and his head, lightly scratching at them as pleasure enveloped her.

Link smiled against her neck. "I always will be, my beloved Twilight Princess." His soft assertion came seconds before he planted his lips atop her right-side nipple. Midna could practically feel her eyes roll into the back of her head. Somehow, she managed to avoid completely arching her back off the bed, but just barely. Biting her lip, she placed her hands atop his head, cradling it. The act caused Link to swirl his tongue about her womanly peak further enticing the fiery-haired queen. One hand rose from his hand to fall above her head; the name of the Hero of Twilight continuously pulled from her lips, sometimes going from a whisper to a shout. "Always and forever…my Twilight Queen." Sounded the swordsman's heavenly voice.

It wasn't just a pretty statement, it was a promise, one that Midna knew would be honored. Naturally, it'd taken some time for the rest of her people to see that promise was ironclad as well, especially the nobles and warriors of the realm, some of whom longed to be the ones to utter such a statement to Midna while tending to her body as Link was doing.

As his tongue worked its sensual magic on her right breast, his arm moved to ensure that her other nipple wasn't left out of the fun, or rather, Link made it so that Midna was driven closer to the edge. The queen's eyes flew open as both nipples were put under pressure, one by teeth and the other by fingers. It was surreal how hands that had grasped weapons so tightly and at times choked the life out of the vile and wicked could be so tender and gentle in tending to the wants of a woman. Some would say it was a miracle, others that the man whom they belonged to was simply that well-rounded. The latter description certainly fit Link, who'd grown into a fine man and husband from a simple goat hoarder. He was now so much more

But most importantly, he was hers and hers alone.

Her arms practically locked him in place, smothering him against her chest which he efficiently continued to tend to. The suckling near resembled that of a mother and a child's, but the atmosphere was without a doubt more adult-oriented, the moans and cries of the flame-haired woman undoubtedly being of the sensual nature and resounding throughout the bedchamber like the tolling of a bell. Fueling them were Link's actions, all carefully coordinated to ensure that the Twili Queen's beautiful voice remained a constant in his ears. Thanks to his actions, it did, the volume of her beloved cries shifting between whispers and pants and outright screams that would have woken up their son had the walls not been magically inoculated to reflect all sounds inward.

Perhaps the loudest cry came when the Hylian suddenly switched nipples, his mouth was on her left and his gentle fingers were pinching at her right. That was enough to finally get the redhead's back to arch off the bed, her eyes sealed shut and her cheeks burning hot from the blissful sensation. She remained arched up, near perfectly suspended with Link affectionately tending to her chest until she lost all remains of strength and toppled back down; her arms rose to hold onto him as if she were trying to anchor herself. Wetness grew between her legs, her lower lips quivered and howled for the attention her breasts were receiving. Somehow, Link was aware of the yearning as his free right hand drifted down and teasingly rubbed against her silt. A pair of fingers probed her entrance.

"Ahhh…L-Link…p-please…please…" To hear the normally hot-blooded queen beg was quite a thing.

Rising from her chest, the Hylian gave her a smirk as an answer. Seizing the chance, Midna grabbed him by the sides of his head and dragged him in for a kiss. While she did want him eating her out, a part of her couldn't help but want to feel his lips against hers. Call it an addiction, albeit one that she liked to believe she had a good enough hold over. Better yet, Link was always willing to quell it, no doubt because he enjoyed it just as much as her. Even while he made out with her, his fingers gently pressed into her vagina. Her mouth stretched open as they kissed, making it far easier for him to take control. Midna let him do so, her eyes near tearing up as waves of ecstasy hit her in full force. All too quickly though, it came to an end. He withdrew from her lips, a seductive smile on his handsome face.

Then said face was between her legs, the same tongue that had assailed her mouth hungrily ripped through her pussy. The wolf had finally had its prey right where it wanted it and wasted no time in having its fill. The lamb let out a happy breath of exhilaration as the feasting began, her eyes near rolling into the back of her head and her legs near tightening around the Hylian's skull. Hands shout and grabbing up fistfuls of sheets, they were all that tethered Midna to the material world, pulling her into the ethereal realm was the quick-moving tongue and lips buried deep between her legs. Said tongue darted in and out of her pussy, all while feathery-soft hands gliding up and down her thighs, massaging them. If this continued then there was a possibility Midna would lose even the strength to hold tight to her lover using her legs. Her eyes blinked open and shut marking the minutes that dragged on by.

"Link…Link…Link! Yes, love! YES!" When he'd entered her using his tongue, he'd pulled his fingers away leaving his mouth to do all the work. There'd barely been a marked difference as she still felt herself being lifted into the realm of pure bliss, the searing hot winds caressing her exposed skin. Upon the re-addition of his fingers Midna felt the caressing winds turn into a blazing storm that swept her up and carried her further into the luxurious realm. Both tongue and finger found a steady rhythm to move to and move they did.

Pride and joy swirled within Link as he worked on his wife's pussy, the lower lips having hungered for him since their lovemaking had begun. Finally, he was granting them the attention they deserved, granting the woman he loved the true affection she was warranted. Her approval was evident in the way that she clenched at his head with her hands. Mystical fingers dug into his golden spikes, maintain a strong hold as he pushed deeper and deeper into the womanly canal in his face. He knew her release wasn't too far off as her walls tightened around him; the heat of her canal grew greater. All of it served to further drive him forward, eyes shut but all his senses open to the flames surrounding him and his love.

"LINK!" Screamed the Twili Queen, her back once more arching off the bed and voice going wide. From her pussy came a rushing wave of feminine nectar which quickly overran his mouth and face as they were the first thing in their path. It was just as Midna and Link wanted it. Even as her love juices poured out, Link continued to stoke her womanly core with his tongue. As it'd been with his blowjob, the act bore more erotic fruit, the sort that only could have been nurtured under the nourishment of true love.

A lone tear slipped down Midna's cheek, a tear of heartfelt joy. Hitting the bed sheets, her body continued to throb and her lower legs shake. Her grip on Link's head loosened and tightened in erratic order, all sense having completely left the magical monarch. Like a distant clap of thunder there was the sound of her husband's mouth, still hard at work on her vaginal lips. Midna smiled and lost herself int the seemingly far-off noise, a mesmerizing lullaby that she could have fallen asleep to.

Evidently, she had dosed off as when she next opened her eyes, Link was lying beside her, a warm smile on his face. In a single glance she could tell while she was off in her dazed stupor he'd lapped up all of her juices, perhaps licking her clean as she'd done herself what felt like hours before. His face was free of cum heavily implying he'd soon after done the same to himself then crawled forward, placing himself beside her for when she woke. Midna returned his smile then kissed him, their hands clawing at each other's bodies like the hungry beasts that had been unleashed within them. They rolled across the bed, ultimately ending with her on top.

Both naked, they sensually grinded against one another, their body heat meddling and providing more warmth than the fire place to the side could ever hope to match. Periodically, their grip would tighten, the kisses suddenly turning deep and enthralling before the need for air broke them apart. Then they were back at it. Their cheeks remained a permanent red from the embrace, and would likely remain so long after the coupling came to an end. Of course, at the rate they were going that probably wasn't going to be for some time.

"Midna," Whispered the Hylian pushing her up while their eyes locked. "Ride me."

It wasn't the command of a king, it the request of a husband to his wife. Her eyes lit up like the many multi-colored lights that adorned the royal palace and the city capital beyond it. Radiance lit up her face as she quickly moved into position above him. The Twili Queen always did enjoy being on top, a nice little sign that things hadn't changed too much between her and her adorable wolf. Except no longer was she trapped as a hideous imp, she was in her true beautiful form, a form that Link was free to bask upon as his dick filled up her silt and his arms found their way to her waist.

They began near immediately, hips rocking together and flesh squeezing to the side and squeezing forward. Sprinkled along the way were their breaths, heavy pants that could have melted ice-caps with their still-growing heat. The bed beneath them, normally solid and sturdy, shook for a moment or two as the couple's speed picked up. It continued to grow as seconds turned to minutes which seemingly blended into hours of sweet intercourse. Sweat rapidly accumulated on their bodies which furiously worked in tandem with one another. At the start, they were wild and uncoordinated, like a pair of wolves set loose onto a great plain. Gradually, they found their rhythm, a moment of unity that was marked by the meeting of their oppositely colored eyes.

Who moved first was near impossible to tell, although it didn't really matter. Lips collided in a searing embrace as did tongues. Hands tightened on naked skin and chests were pressed together. No longer did the Twili's boobs bounce, at least not as freely as they used to; they were now squished up against the firm chest of the Hero of Twilight. Aside from his mouth and hands, it was right where they belonged. In turn, his own hands clenched at her sides, ever so slowly moving past her waist to grip at her ass. Midna's hands lay around his head, which was angled downward allowing her to thrust her tongue into his mouth. Link used his position to do the same, his hips rocking upward hitting her womanly core again and again. As they made love several times already, he knew where to hit and how hard to hit.

"Mmmmmmhhh!" Cried the couple, their mouths muffled by one another. Suddenly, they broke off, air and shear erotic tension driving a wedge between them. The lack of lip-to-lip contact was hardly missed as their eyes drunk in the sight of one another. Lying on his backside, eyes focused solely on her was the Hero of Twilight. He would look to no other woman with such affection and care in his eyes. Matching him, the Twilight Princess, now Queen of the Twilight, looked down upon him but not with disdain as she once did, but with open love and tenderness. Such tenderness shone in the way her hands stretched across his chest, fingers suddenly digging in as his thrusts grew harder and deeper.

"L-Link…I'm…so close!" Growled the red-eyed woman throwing her head back just barely repressing a moan or even scream of delight.

His response to her cry was yet another powerful thrust, as if delivered by a sharpen spear. "Good…good, Midna. Don't fight it…just let it out!" A second thrust and he got a half-muffled scream out of her. Before his eyes her breasts bounced free of any sort of obstruction. Their splendor was comparable to the sun and moon, if he wanted to, he could reach up and take hold of them. Link held himself back, a growl building in his throat as he bucked his hips against his wife's.

"Harder! Deeper! More! MORE!"

She'd heeded his advice and now was screaming, in accordance he rocked his hips against hers, his member driving deeper and deeper into her as they had the first night they'd made love. The queen's walls squeezed against his dick, smothering it in layers of heat and moisture that was all nothing but a prelude to the burst that was about to come. Again and again his dick hit her core. The walls protecting her fell to his masculine spear, the tip smacking against the feminine core like a mighty rain storm against the earth. Such a thing could only continue for so long until something finally gave. Surprisingly, that something was the heroic warrior who'd given his heart away to the sorcerous beauty.

"MIDNA!"

"LINK!"

His cum had a direct line into her pussy, shooting up into her core and dousing her inwards with his cum. Like a divine flood, it washed over her, in turn triggering her core's sensual eruption. Her womanly juices gushed out of her colliding with his then mixing together like two opposing currents running smack into one another. From their swirling unison came complete and total satisfaction. The Twili remained upright for just a few seconds before toppling forward, her face pressing against her love's forehead as he took buried himself in her, quite literally. His dick continued to pump out rope after rope into her vagina, which itself surged with love nectar.

Her arms cradled him from the neck upwards as her body shook and rocked from the shot of liquid ecstasy. Shut-eyed, Midna and Link allowed time to pass in a near vacuum, only arising from it when the shaking had come to an end. Even then, they chose to lay about in their positions for a while longer. Midna lazily drew circles atop her lover's blond head of hair until he suddenly rose.

She recognized the hungry look in his eyes. Now that the beast had been set loose it wasn't going back into the cage until it had its fill.

"Get on your hands and knees, my queen." He said, again, in the voice of a husband rather than a king. Again, Midna obeyed, erotic thrills racing up her as she moved into position.

Her backside was presented to him, her pussy still dripping wet and his cock hard as a rock as it lined up with her for one more go round. Breathing hard, he placed his hands on her hips, lining up his masculine sword with her entrance. Giving her ass a playful smack, he finally inserted it back into her.

"OOOOHHH! YESSS!"

"I know how much you missed doing it like this." Spoke the hero already hard at work thrusting into her from behind. His enhanced hearing told him of the sweet sound of flesh quivering as it was grinded into luxurious dust. "Consider this part of your Christmas present, Midna." To drive the point home, quite literally, he pushed his hips forward causing the tip of his member to once again knock at the door of her already burnt core.

Midna's entire being shook with delight. Just barely grabbing hold of the light of reason, she looked back to her husband with a glint in her eyes. "And this is yours, Link." Through sheer willpower, she pushed back while forcing her vaginal lips to compress against the fleshy member that had taken up residence between her legs.

"AAAAHHH!"

Seizing the chance, she began to thrust her hips back and forward just as he had done. Midna knew such an advantage wouldn't last long and wanted to make the most of it. Or rather, she wanted to psych up her Hylian lover. He always was the type to answer a challenge.

She was proven right as he more firmly gripped her hips and pushed pack, his dick smashing against her womanly center causing her to scream out in joy. Even then, she kept on going as did he. In little to no time the couple had reestablished a familiar rhythm that they danced to while the snow fell outside the window. Pants turned into screams as smack against flesh and bed sheets were ruffled from the coupling. Link gave up the last vintages of restraint against his animal instincts as signified by his pupils becoming near canine silts.

His thrusts became nothing short of primal and dominating, like a wolf taking its mate. That's exactly what it was, and for that exact reason Midna howled in pure, unrestrained happiness. She loved her husband's primal side, she loved being taken as if she were some brothel girl. As they were lawfully wedded and bound to one another she had no reason to feel ashamed of the rough fucking their lovemaking had devolved into. Her fingers clenched at the bedsheets feeling her vaginal walls pushed to the side and here core assaulted.

"HARDER! DEEPER!"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"MORE! MORE!"

"TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL, MIDNAAA!"

"LIIIINK!"

He leaned over, his sharpen fangs inches from her ear. Lashing out, she looped a lone arm around his neck bringing him in for a kiss. Immediately, he retuned it. His thrusts seemingly _gained _power from the burning-hot kiss that just barely ended with their lips apart. Their tongues connected each other as their lips pulled apart, though not for long. Rather than another fiery scream, they slammed their mouths together, muffling the shouts of orgasmic pleasure while at the same time even enhancing said pleasure. Blasts of cum poured into the Twili's core for the second time that night.

This time, their collapse into the sheets was more permanent. They were thoroughly exhausted for the night, but pleasantly exhausted.

Both Link and Midna were very aware that there was a good chance that their son would be gaining siblings over the next year or so. At the very least this time the shock wouldn't come completely out of left field for the royal councilors and staff.

The queen had just enough remaining strength to turn over so she was facing her husband, or rather, she was embracing him. He embraced her, softly mumbling a thank you and merry Christmas. She did the same, her eyelids feeling like they were growing heavy. With the last vintages of her strength, Midna looked out toward the window.

Outside, the snow had continued to fall. According to her calculations, the spell would last for three days at best. Hopefully not nearly enough for the land to become covered in ice and snow, but enough for people to enjoy. They'd already gotten a day's worth out of her spell. In the back of her mind, Midna wondered if her spell had even succeeded in doing all of this. She supposed it didn't matter as the effects had been the same.

A smile on her face, she snuggled up to her husband, her precious wolf who'd stuck with her through thick and thin. It was through him she'd achieved everything else of great value in her life-her kingdom, her throne, and most importantly-her son. She wouldn't trade any of them for the world, instead, Midna vowed she'd hold onto them for as long as and as tightly as she could. They were her gift her blessings, and every day she was thankfully for them all.

True to their predictions, nine months later and her blessings would increase by two. Two golden-haired little girls who would cling onto the two of them just as much as they did their brother, who often enjoyed spending the night snuggled up by their side as Midna enjoyed doing with Link. In that case it seemed the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

* * *

**I've always wanted to do a little story featuring Link and Midna's family life so I felt this Christmas was a good enough year to give it a good. Next year it's going to be part of my resolution to do some more stories like this since they're my favorite couple. Hopefully you all enjoyed this little piece! Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to you all!**


End file.
